Officer Turner
Officer Turner was a recurring character on Degrassi. He is a police officer who began monitoring students at Degrassi Community School after the Vegas Night incident. He is the father of Dave Turner and the uncle of Chantay Black. He is portrayed by Jess Mal Gibbons. Character History Season 9 In Close to Me, he is seen at Dave's basketball game cheering him on in the stands. Season 10 In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), he is the police officer pulling over Sav, Eli, Adam, and a drunk Bianca to tell them that Sav's dad's truck has been reported stolen. In Umbrella (1), Officer Turner returns when he is seen dropping Dave off at school. Dave doesn't want the kids at school (other than Wesley) to know that his dad is a cop, as that will lead them to think he is a "Narc". Season 11 In Spring Fever, Officer Turner is seen at Degrassi with Dave and Drew when Dave asks if Drew and Bianca made up after the Keke Palmer concert. Drew later walks up to Officer Turner and confesses to the murder of Anson. Officer Turner then takes Drew to the police station for a debriefing, and tells him he did the right thing telling the truth. In Cry Me A River (2), Officer Turner is called into the office after Dave and Adam get into their fight. He tells Mr. Simpson that his son would never do something like this, but is proven wrong after seeing Dave dressed as a girl and after he got into a fight. In Should've Said No (1), Officer Turner is seen walking into Degrassi's gym during the dodgeball tournament, which makes Drew think that something is up with the gang. Drew runs up to Officer Turner and demands to know what Officer Turner "knows". Officer Turner tells him to calm down and Drew leaves the gym embarrassed.﻿ In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Dave calls his dad when Alli refuses to leave the poker game. Dave's parents forbid Dave from seeing Alli. In Smash Into You (2), Officer Turner shows up after Jacinta is hit by a car. He comforts Dave, who is distraught over the fact that Jacinta might die. Season 12 In, Got Your Money (2), while searching the lockers for a bag of money stolen from the school dance, he misses the object of his search hidden in Zig's guitar bag. In Karma Police (2), Fiona approaches him while he is on duty and introduces herself as the victim of the break and enter. She tells him that she doesn't think the detectives assigned to her case are doing a good job, and he honestly responds that she most likely isn't going to get her stolen stuff back. Fiona tells him she just wants to feel safe again, but he just tells her to not let the intruder take her life, too. Appearances Relationships *Mrs. Turner (Wife) **Start Up: Before Close to Me (904) Trivia *He caught both Alli Bhandari playing poker in Drop It Like It's Hot (2) and Sav Bhandari with his dad's truck in I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1). *He has caught: **Sav Bhandari, Eli Goldsworthy, Bianca DeSousa and Adam Torres in Sav's father's stolen car; in addition, Bianca was drunk. **Drew Torres (after he turned himself in) for murdering Anson Russ in self defense. **Alli Bhandari (after Dave Turner told him to come) participating in an illegal poker game. *He didn't catch: **When Dave Turner and Wesley Betenkamp stole and used his tazer gun. **When Dave Turner and Adam Torres got in a fight after Dave dressed like a girl to mimic Adam being transgender. **The illegal poker game that Alli Bhandari, Adam Torres and Jenna Middleton hosted. **When Zig Novak stole the money for the dance. **When Fiona Coyne repeatedly brought alcohol to school. Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Parents Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Recurring Characters